Naruto's Different Life The Movie
by Yugioash
Summary: The adventures of Naruto's Different Life extends to the third Naruto movie. With Hinata Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Kakashi of team 7 escorting the prince and his son to the Land of Moon and fight enemies to protect them and keep their promise to Hikaru.
1. The Prince

**Naruto's Different Life The Movie**

**The Prince**

Team 7 were dressed in summer clothes passing in a hot desert for a caravan mission to protect a prince and his son Kiba worn a dark color jacket and pants with Akamaru on his shoulders. Hinata had a light blue shirt and black summer pants. Naruto worn a blue lose-short sleeve shirt under his ninja vest and some shorts. Kakashi worn what look like standard ninja clothes but his was shorter and loose sleeved as well.

"Why are we on this mission again?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're being paid by a rich client," Kakashi said, "Don't worry we're near the meeting place.

They finally met up with a caravan. The prince Michiru came out to greet them.

"I'm the prince of the land of moon Michiru and you are?" Michiru asked.

"We're from hidden leaf village, my name is Kakashi Hatake I'm team leader, this is my second in command Naruto Uzumaki, his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga their friend Kiba Inuzuka and his K9 companion Akamaru," Kakashi introduced, "We're you escort to the land of moon."

"Well aren't you the pretty one," Michiru greeted Hianta.

"Don't underestimate Hinata, her Byakugan can find any enemy coming and warn us," Kakashi said.

Michiru started flirting with Hinata making her blush.

"Hey I don't think you caught onto what Kakashi-sensei told you, but that's my girlfriend," Naruto said.

Just then a plunger like arrow toy hit Naruto on the forehead.

"Hey what kind of joke is this?" Naruto asked.

"Father are you sure about these people," a boy asked Michiru coming out, "They don't look much like an escort, especially the short one."

"I wouldn't make fun of Naruto kid, he's the one that came up with some of our teams combinations," Kiba said.

"This is my son Hikaru," Michiru said.

They headed off with Naruto and Hinata covering one end and Kiba and Kakashi covering the other.

Bandits came at all end and team 7 went to attack and defend them off.

Naruto threw some impact shurikans at the bandit. They hit and explode.

"Fang-over-fang," Kiba shouted forming a twister that hit another bandit.

Kakashi took care of another one as Hinata got into position. "8-trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted and hit the bandit several times.

They stopped for the night and relaxed for a bit.

The next day Kakashi talked to Mizuri as Naruto handled Hikaru.

"Hey that was some shot yesterday, you got some aim," Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hikari ignored Naruto and played his game.

"So what kind of king you got?" Mizuri asked.

"We don't have a king, we have a shinobi who is greatest of all our ninjas called a Hokage leading our village," Kakashi said.

"Is Hokage passed down from generation to generation?" Mizuri asked.

"No, Hokage is a title earned by respect of their villagers and by their level in jutsus, as well as their capability to protect the leaf village," Kakashi said, "In fact Naruto's dream is to become Hokage one day, and at his level right now, he can come close if he keeps training."

"Impressive, what can you do exactly?" Mizuri asked.

"Few water style jutsus, shadow clone jutsu, summoning, second hardest jutsu created by the fourth Hokage, and basic academy stuff," Naruto said.

"Sounds stupid really," Hikaru said.

"Well you say that now, but you haven't seen what those jutsus can do," Naruto said.

They made it to town and stopped to see a circus.

There an elephant carried its trainer on it's trunk as it stood on its hind legs, Rhinocerus circled around the ring, A guy balancing plates on sticks with a monkey on them, Bear balacing on balls while moving by their trainer's will, hoses with part of their bodies in zebra stripes jumping through hoops as they run, Kangaroos boxing each other, and other tricks with clowns and animals.

"Now for our saber-tooth tiger Chamu," the ring-master announced.

The giant cat jumped down to the ring master. "Its rare and dangerous, the only one of its species in captivity. And here is his partner, Chichi," the ring master shouted.

A monkey jumped onto Domu for performance.

Chamu and Chichi started passing a ball to each other. Then Chamu ran and jumped through rings of fire. Chichi threw an apple into the air then the archer shot an arrow that hit the apple strait to the wall.

"Now you think that's fun watch this," the ring master said.

Chamu stood on his hind legs as Chichi spin an apple on his finger.

The archer took aim and was about to shoot when one of Hikaru's toy arrows fired out of nowhere and hit the apple.

The light was turned to Hikaru who shot the arrow.

"Easy shot," Hikaru said.

"Wow, bravo good eye sonny," the ring master said, "However lets see you handle this!"

With the snap of his finger Chichi balanced an apple on his finger as Chamu moved around the ring.

"Go ahead try it now, and if you make it you'll win a prize," the ring master said.

Naruto Hinata and Kiba watch as Hikaru took aim and waited. He finally fired and got a hit again.

"Wow that kid really is good, he might be as good as you Naruto," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"He must have had experience from practicing," Naruto said.

The ring master tried to think of a prize but Hikaru wanted Chamu and Chichi. Michiru agreed with the idea of buying the whole circus.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to do next time in this story since I don't know when exactly I'll end each chapter. I would of done the circus in a different chapter, but I didn't want to make the chapter too short. I'll try to make these chapters around 3 pages long at least. This will be better than the other story I use to take place during the second movie, because of the three movies, only the second movie I didn't get to see all of and at least with this story I know what to expect.


	2. Not Understanding

**Not Understanding**

The next day they bought the whole circus and everything was packing up for the trip.

"I can't believe they bought the whole circus," Kiba said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Naruto responded.

Hikaru found where Chichi and Chamu were at and look at them.

He walked up to Chamu with an apple. "Hungry?" Hikaru asked.

Chamu got up and roared at Hikaru and went to attack. Naruto made grab for Hikaru and pulled him away from Chamu.

Michiro dealt with the ring master about it.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Hikaru push Naruto back and ran off past Hinata Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba why don't we allow Akamaru hang around Hikaru for a bit," Naruto said.

"As long as he doesn't try and buy Akamaru and he agrees, then that's okay with me," Kiba said.

Akamaru jumped off and went toward Hikaru.

"I take that as a yes," Naruto said.

The next day the caravan was larger with the circus animals as they headed off.

They stopped at another town for something else.

The ship taking everyone to the land of moon was delayed by a storm so Michiro took the chance to go somewhere he knew in the town.

"Naruto you and Kiba go with the prince to where he's going," Kakashi said, "Hinata and I will take care of things here. And Hikaru seemed to be getting along with Akamaru."

"Right," Naruto and Kiba responded.

The cart was full of flowers so Akamaru stayed with Kiba as he and Naruto escorted them while Kakashi and Hinata help with the luggage.

At the house Michiro took the flowers and came to the house where a woman was working.

"How wonderful is that to see you Amayo," Michiro greeted the woman known as Amayo.

Amayo dropped her stuff and instead of going to Michiro she walked strait to Hikaru.

"Hikaru is that you?" Amayo asked.

"Father where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"Why to visit your mother of course," Michiro said.

"What?" Hikaru responded.

"Oh Hikaru," Amayo said hugging him.

"So that must be Hikaru's mother," Kiba said.

"That means she's the prince's wife," Naruto responded.

"Look at you Hikaru, you've grown," Amayo said breaking the hug making Hikaru blushed.

Michiro tried to get her attention with flowers.

"Who are you?" Amayo asked.

"How can you say that Amayo? Don't you recognize me?" Michiro asked.

"Michiro?" Amayo asked.

"Its me," Michiro said.

"No it can't be, you're too fat," Amayo said.

"Well its because of you," Michiro said, "Ever since you left me eating is the only thing that filled my loneliness."

Amayo let Michiro in as he explained his side of the story. Hikaru was outside with Kiba and Akamaru as Naruto was inside with them.

"Please come home?" Michiro asked.

"No my only regrets is Hikaru, if I haven't sign that stupid wedding contract, Hikaru would be here with me," Amayo said.

"Why do you hate me so much Amayo?" Michiro asked, "I gave you everything you wanted didn't I?"

"You never gave me the most important thing," Amayo said.

"How about a new palace a pink one," Michiro said thinking that was it.

"No!" Amayo answered.

"Then how about a velvet for your parents, that way they can live with us," Michiro said as they nodded yes but apparently that wasn't it.

"I'll give you anything you want so please come live with me," Michiro begged.

Amayo just slapped him in response. Naruto didn't react considering all it was a slap and Michiro still didn't understand.

"You haven't change at all, even now you don't understand what really matters," Amayo said.

They were getting ready to head back but Naruto stayed behind for a bit.

"Amayo, listen it seems Michiro doesn't understand because he was raised where everything was given to him," Naruto said, "And it seems Hikaru is the same way, but I think all they need is the push to the right direction."

"I understand, but its pointless of telling them, unless they understand it themselves," Amayo said, "Please protect them both."

"I will and so will my team," Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba shouted, "Kakashi-sensei and Hinata are waiting."

"Right, coming," Naruto said leaving.

They headed back to the docks. Once there Michiro was confuse of what Amayo want.

The captain talked to Michiro about the plans. Hikaro went back to playing his game.

"They didn't know what Hikaro's mom wanted?" Hinata asked.

"No, and its only because they don't understand," Naruto said.

"Makes sense considering what we heard how they were raised," Kiba said.

They had some ramen before Hinata and Kiba went to check on the loading. Akamaru hanged around a bit longer to eat his food.

"Is that good?" Hikaro asked Naruto.

"Huh? Are you talking about the ramen?" Naruto responded, "Yeah its not a fancy but its good."

"That dog seem friendly," Hikaro said.

"Oh Akamaru, yeah he's really great to have around, if he knows you're not the enemy," Naruto said.

"You should be my basal and I want that dog," Hikaro said, "I'll give you anything for it."

"Whoa hold on a second. One Akamaru isn't my dog, in fact he's not a pet, he's Kiba partner, and they need each other for their combination, which our squad needs for our combinations," Naruto said, "Two I'm not going to leave the life I have."

"But I can give you anything and your friends can come to stay as well," Hikaro said, "And that Kiba guy can stay with us too."

"My answer is no," Naruto said, "Listen and take my advise, you can't buy everything and you can't bribe anyone to do what you want them to do."

Hikari shot his arrow at Naruto but he dodge the attack easily. "Your aim maybe as good as mine, but my skills are a lot better than yours," Naruto said, "Things don't always go your own way, and there's time where you might have to deal with things on your own. But unless you understand what it truly means then you can't get everything to go your way."

Akamaru barked in agreement to Naruto.

"Come on Akamaru lets go check on the others now that we're done," Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm improvising with scenes. I thought it would be better when Naruto gives his speech to Hikaro. Next one will be Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru agrees to be Hikaro's friends after Hikaro starts learning what Naruto means. I won't have 'Next Time' but at least I can give you an idea what might come next.


	3. Making Friends

**Making Friends**

Soon they took the boat to the land of moon and it was a party. Team 7 were enjoying the party as well, mainly Naruto and Hinata.

Hikaru watch Naruto and Hinata having a good time trying to understand what Naruto meant. His attention turned to Chichi who was taking some fruit.

Hikaru gained Chichi's trust and went to Chamu. Hikaru had an apple and tried to feed Chamu again. Chamu tried to attack scaring Hikaru.

"Stupid tiger," Hikaru said throwing the apple at the bars making it worst.

Later they were still on a sea when a storm came through. The cargo including the animals were endanger of falling over.

On board water was filling up the top.

"Kiba Akamaru hurry," Naruto shouted.

"We're coming already," Kiba responded as he and Akamaru ran out of the room.

"What's the point?" Hikaru asked.

Naruto turned to Hikaru confuse.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares about the stupid animals," Hikaru said.

"What?" Kiba responded.

"Its to dangerous out there," Hikaru said.

"Listen kid animals aren't some toys you can throw away after you're done with them," Kiba said, "You want to make friends with that saber-tooth tiger, then earn its trust." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Forget it Kiba, Hikaru just don't understand," Naruto said leaving. Kiba and Akamaru headed off with them.

Hikaru decided to go after them to help.

The circus people were allowing the animals out of their cage to help. Chamu however was still stuck as the waves and wind got worst.

"_If you want that saber-tooth tiger be your friend then gain its trust," _Hikari remember Kiba said then remember what Naruto said, _"Things don't always go your own way, and there's time where you might have to deal with things on your own."_

Hikaru decided to help and tried to go to the cage to save Chamu. He manage to get to the cage where the keys were left from the circus people.

Naruto noticed it right away and knew Hikaru and Chamu were in trouble. Naruto ran to Hikaru to help.

Hikaru let Chamu free but the boat tilted and more water came that could wash Hikaru away.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign. A shadow clone appeared and made the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" the shadow clone shouted. A Water vortex fired from above the shadow clone. Keeping the water back.

Naruto ran toward Hikaru and grab him saving him.

The next day things calmed down. Chamu a and Chichi got along with Hikaru.

"Looks like that stunt last night gained Chamu's trust," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Hikaru said.

"Listen sorry about yesterday," Kiba said.

"Yeah me two," Naruto responded, "That was brave of you last night."

"Same here, and thank you for saving me," Hikaru said.

"Not a problem," Naruto said, "Most important thing is you finally starting to understand what it means to make friends and keep them, and that's by trust."

"Thank you and I only did what I did because I wanted you and Chamu be my friends," Hikaru said, "I never had friends, and I never knew how to make friends."

"Well in that case I'll be your friend," Naruto said, "Believe it or not I know what it means to start making friends."

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, before I was four, only people I trusted were those who helped me out, but then a friend of ours showed me how by becoming my first friend," Naruto said, "And now I'm becoming one of three friends."

"Make that 5," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'll be your friend too," Hinata responded.

Hikaru was happy but then became upset.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"The trip is almost over, you'll have to go home soon," Hikaru said.

"Hey don't worry, another thing about friendship, is that no matter far we are apart we can always be friends as long as we remember each other," Naruto said taking his hand out, "And I promise that I won't forget about you."

"Right," Hikaru said grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Hey don't leave us out of it," Kiba said putting his hand in as did Hinata. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked.

"And don't worry about us breaking our promise, because team 7, don't go back on our word. That's our ninja way," Naruto explained.

Chamu put his paws in forcing them down.

Kakashi watch his students proudly as they laugh with Hikaru, as Michiro smiled seeing his son.

"_Maybe something like that is what Amayo was talking about but with love," _Michiro thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm making these chapters too short but don't worry, it won't stay short for too long. It'll get longer when the battles come. Anyways the next chapter is the coming of the battle. Besides shorter the chapter the more chapters there will be. I'm having fun with this story.


	4. King's Last Words

**King's Last Words**

Finally they made it to the Land of Moon which was an island at a shape of a moon crest. They said goodbye too the circus people for now and headed to the palace.

They walked through the town to see it was deserted.

"Strange normally this streets are filled with people this time of year. Where is everyone?" Michiru said.

Kakashi Naruto Hinata and Kiba had their communicators out just in case they were separated.

They entered the palace grounds to find no one there.

"Not much a welcome home," Michiru said.

Just then an older man came out on the balcony to see them.

"Ah Shabadaba," Michiru said.

"Ah Michiru, back from your travels?" the man known as Shabadaba said, "I'm sure you must be exhausted. You and Hikaru are well I hope?"

"Yes thank you Shabadaba," Michiru said, "What's going on in town where is everybody?"

Then he look around noticing someone missing.

"Where's my father?" Michiru asked, "Is something gone why didn't he come?"

"The king, I'm afraid, is dead," Shabadaba said looking glad about it.

Just then guards came down to deal with them.

"I rule the land of the moon now, which means there's no need for you now prince," Shabadaba said, "Kill them all!"

"All of you get ready," Kakashi shouted.

"Hinata protect Hikaru and his father, Kiba Akamaru training routine number 17," Naruto ordered.

Kiba tossed a food pill and Akamaru ate it causing his fur to turn red as Kiba ate one himself.

"Man beast clone," Kiba shouted.

Akamaru transformed into Kiba

"Fang-over-fang," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru formed twisters and hit the knights.

The knights came at Michiru and Hikaru but Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Defensive 8-trigram 64 palms," Hinata shouted waving her hand around forming the shield that blocked the knights attacks as Kakashi attack them.

"Prince Michiru get into the cart," Hinata ordered, "We'll give you cover."

He obeyed and got in and they started going but was attack by more knights. Just then more knights came on a carriage but to help team 7.

The one in charge name Korega went to fight his own men. Kakashi helped him out fighting the guards.

"Who are you?" Korega asked.

"Hidden Leaf ninjas hired by the prince, can you drive that coach?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Korega said and went to the carriage.

"Naruto Hinata Kiba cover us," Kakashi said.

"Guys training routine number 27," Naruto shouted making the handsign.

Hinata and Kiba made the hand sign as well as all three shouted, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist covered the area allowing them to escape.

Kakashi and Naruto stopped before hand.

"Ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Ready," Naruto said.

Kakashi made one set of hand signs and Naruto made a different set.

Kakashi slam his hand down causing the rocks to break apart at the guards

"Water Style: Water vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted.

A giant water vortex fired and hit the knights before they escaped.

They fallowed Korega to his hide out for further wait. It was a cave in the mountains where the king wasn't doing so well.

"Shabadaba was one of many ministers who over powered the King for their own plans," Korega explained, "They hired some ninjas to attack the king."

"Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded as she got into position and made the hand signs. "Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. She activated her bloodline and look at the king's body see it partially turned into stone. She focused her chakra more to look at his condition internally.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"There nothing that can be done, he was in that condition to long to be helped," Hinata said.

Just then the king woke up from his condition. He was told it was team 7 that helped Michiru and Hikaru back home and thanked them.

"Michiru what comes to your mind when you think about this land of ours?" the king asked.

"It's a wonderful place, beautiful prosperous," Michiru answered.

"That's right but I now see that the happiness and wealth isn't the same thing," the king said, "Joy happiness, our hopes and our dreams, a place of peace and harmony that's the place I dreamed, and I thought Shabadaba thought the same thing, but I could not get him to see it. Such a pity."

"I'm not sure if I understand it either," Michiru said, "You talk just like Amayo."

Naruto look down as he knew what the king meant.

"She told me I don't understand," Michiru said.

"Amayo was always a smart girl," the king said, "I had hope she be a good influence and in hope she come in sense. I wouldn't dream she would give up, what a pity. Michiru?"

"Yes?" Michiru responded.

"One request, my last wish," the king said, "It is important, this not how I imagine it, starting now you are the king."

The guards Michiru and Hikaru cried at his wish.

"You leaf ninja shinobies," the king said.

"Sir," Kakashi said walking forward.

"I have no right to ask this from you, but I have one last request. Look after them, protect them please," the king said.

"With our lives your majesty," Kakashi said with a nod and Naruto Kiba and Hinata nodded as well.

"I thank you," the king said before he died.

They made a grave and buried the king honorably.

"Grandfather was always kind to me, he made that bow for me and watch me practice," Hikaru said, "I loved him so much."

"Do you understand what your grandfather asked?" Naruto asked.

Hikaru shook his head no.

"I understand what he said, it's about the heart not about the money. I didn't know my parents or any family of mine, but there were people who help took care of me when I needed it. One of them was the third Hokage, and he was my grandfather. He gave me a place to stay when I had no where to go, and after making friends he came to my birthday parties. When he died it felt like he left things for my friends and I to look after. It was people like him and that encourage me to work hard to become Hokage one day," Naruto said, "And your grandfather left something precious for you and your father to keep safe."

Hikaru understood a little more about it.

"And we're friends so when you're king and I'm Hokage, our lands can work together to help each other out," Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed the reading.


	5. Foreign Ninjas Attack

**Foreign Ninjas Attack**

They were heading to a boat to leave the Land of Moon and get help to stop Shabadaba and his men. They waited in the forest for the boat in hiding. Small carrier boats arrived to take them. They headed off to the boats to go.

Michiru struggle to run as Kakashi Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru helped him.

Just then some ninjas jump out and the Konochi threw a kunai with paper bomb. It hit the ground and exploded sending smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared three ninjas stood there.

"Are you really that stupid?" the Konochi known as Karenbana asked.

"We knew about your plan, we been watching the shores just for when you come," the leader said, 'Now hand over the prince and his son."

"We won't allow you to take them," Naruto said.

Just then one of them came from behind Naruto to punch him. Naruto barely blocked the punch and was force back. The two started fighting as Naruto barely held his own.

"That's enough," Kakashi said stopping that one.

"Oh really," he responded.

The big one known as Bango came and punch Naruto away and into the sky. He jumped and hit Naruto strait to the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto turned into a log and came to attack the big one.

"Hinata deal with the girl I'll help Naruto," Kiba said.

"Okay," Hinata responded.

Kiba and Akamaru ran toward the fight as Naruto toss a food pill at Akamaru who ate it. "Man beast clone Jutsu!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba became beast like as Akamaru transform into him.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru formed two twisters.

Karenbana went to attack Hinata who dodge it and activated her bloodline.

Kakashi and his enemy attack and Kakashi ended up being cut.

Kiba and Akamaru were kick back as Akamaru transform back to normal.

"Akamaru," Kiba responded.

Hinata noticed then the cause barely dodging another attack.

"Guys it's the smoke it's slowing us down," Hinata shouted.

Kakashi tried to dodge but the ninja put on a special glove and grabbed his wrist. Kakashi's arm started turning into stone.

Hinata Naruto and Kiba were pushed around.

Korega tried to help but the leader grabbed him and turned him into stone with the glove. Then the guy destroyed him.

Then the big one jumped on the boat and attack trying to get to Hikaru.

"No, I won't allow you to continue," Naruto said. Red chakra streamed out of his body as he went through partial transformation.

Everyone turned to Naruto in confusion.

Naruto made the hand signs and shouted, "Water style: Water Clone Jutsu!"

Water clones appeared from the ocean and went to attack.

The water clones went in high speed to stop Karenbana and the leader as Naruto ran strait to the Bango high speed and kicked him into the water. Naruto jump to him and kicked him to land hard.

"Kango," Karenbana responded.

Naruto was ready as Karenbana use flowers that cut through Naruto. Naruto made the hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon appeared and broke through Karenbana's jutsu and blew her away.

Naruto's wounds healed instantly after that.

The enemy knights then took off with Michiru and the ninjas left.

Naruto went back to normal as he checked on his teammates. Hinata took care of Kakashi's arm as Naruto and Kiba check on Akamaru.

"He's okay, he just had the wind knock out of him," Kiba said.

"That's good," Naruto responded.

The remaining guards cried at the lost of their leader.

Hikaru however was depressed as the bad guys got away with his father.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is the shortest chapter but I thought of ending it there for the chapter since this chapter was about the enemy attacking. There's still more to come so don't worry.


End file.
